The Mermaid And The Whale
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Thumpback takes Kairi on a date to the Kingdom Of The Merpeople. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **The Mermaid And The Whale**

Gill Grunt and his mermaid lover were relaxing in one of the pools at the Academy, smiling at each other happily as Gill gave her a necklace he had made himself and she immediately put it on, gazing at him lovingly. "Oh you are so sweet, Gill," she said, giving him a kiss right on the mouth.

The Water Skylander blushed, but held her closer to him and closing his eyes as they kissed. They had just gently pulled away and settled back to relax when Gill Grunt let out a yelp as he was grabbed and lifted out of the water as someone popped out of the water right underneath where he had been and jumped out of the pool, running with him in their arms. "I've got him!" A young voice cried out.

Gill Grunt's mermaid girlfriend followed by leaping high and swimming in the nearby pools until she stopped and laughed gently as she saw who had her boyfriend and then saw a tall blonde girl laughing in amusement. "You silly girl, that's not Flip Wreck," she said to the younger girl. "That's Gill Grunt."

The young girl moved her wet hair out of her face and looked to see that she did have Gill Grunt in her arms and he was giving her a very confused look. "Sorry about that, Gill," said the older girl, who he now recognized.

"Tech Portal Master," he said in surprise and then felt the younger girl set him down before he got a clear look at her face.

"Sorry, Gill Grunt," she said, giving him a cute look.

"Life Portal Master," he said, equally surprised. "I never thought I'd get to meet the two sisters I hear so much about."

"You've heard about us?" Crystal asked in surprise.

Rachel chuckled gently. "No doubt our partners and Master Eon have told everyone about us and our fellow Portal Masters," she said with a smile.

Gill's girlfriend suddenly shrieked in alarm, making the other three jump as another mermaid jumped out of the water and did a flip before landing smoothly back in the water. "Who was that?!" She asked.

Gill Grunt got his water cannon ready before Rachel gently grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, I think I know who that was," she said, going over and placing a hand on the startled mermaid's shoulder, which helped her to calm down. Grinning, Rachel happened to see Thumpback coming in and she quickly waved Crystal over. "Go get Thumpback and bring him over here," she said to her in a whisper.

Giggling, the little girl ran over to the large whale and grabbed his hand, making him chuckle as she indicated him to be quiet and pulled him over to the pool. Seeing a familiar person in the water, he chuckled and moved around so that he was standing behind where the girl would be when she jumped up again. Rachel grinned before looking into the water. "Kairi?" She called out.

A moment later, the brown-haired Water Portal Master jumped out of the water again, her blue tail shimmering in the light as she turned and went to gracefully dive back in, but let out a startled cry as two hands caught her as she was about to do so. "Wow, first time I caught a mermaid," said a familiar voice and she turned her head to find a familiar whale smiling at her.

"Oh, you silly whale," she said, giggling before grabbing his arm and feeling him gently pull her right side up before holding her lovingly and she blushed.

Gill's eyes widened. "The Water Portal Master…is a mermaid?" He asked in a stunned voice.

"Kind of," Kairi said with a giggle. "It's one of my powers."

Gill's girlfriend also looked surprised, but was also curious. "I've never heard of a human being able to gain a mermaid tail," she admitted. "Uh, no offense," she added, hoping she didn't offend the girl.

"None taken," the Water Portal Master said with a smile.

"It's probably because Kairi loves water," Rachel said with a smile. "She's a swimmer on Earth."

A splash got their attention and they saw Crystal had again jumped into the pool, making the others laugh as she surfaced. "Aw, man! I was trying to be quieter," she said with a frustrated pout that actually looked cute.

At Gill Grunt's confused head tilt, Rachel elaborated. "Crystal is training to be a ninja," she explained. "And that would explain why she was underwater earlier. She was trying to sneak up on Flip Wreck, but got you instead, Gill."

Crystal surfaced by the gillman's mermaid girlfriend. "I got him good though," she said, wiping her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, you did, kid," Gill said.

Kairi smiled. "Hey, is there some underwater place in Skylands? Like an underwater village?" She asked.

Thumpback smiled as he looked at Gill Grunt, who nodded. "The Kingdom of the Merpeople is an underwater kingdom and one of the few places in Skylands that is completely underwater," the whale said.

The Water Portal Master's eyes lit up at that. "Really?" She asked in surprise.

Gill Grunt looked a bit worried. "Why would she be interested in that place?" He asked worriedly.

Rachel, having read about the Kingdom of the Merpeople before, knew why Gill Grunt was on guard. "Kairi loves the water and to learn that there's an amazing place underwater, she's naturally curious about it, although knowing her, she's wondering if Thumpback will take her there on a romantic date," she whispered to him.

The gillman looked a bit worried. "They're wary of strangers and no Portal Master has been there," he said.

Crystal looked at Kairi and Thumpback and then looked at Gill Grunt. "Maybe…if you were their tour guide," she began and used her puppy eyes look on him. The fish Skylander gulped a bit, making his girlfriend and Rachel quietly chuckle. Even Kairi couldn't help giggling a little and Thumpback chuckled too.

Gill Grunt's girlfriend finally spoke up. "Honey, why don't you lead Kairi and Thumpback there?" She said. "They can enjoy the sights and…perhaps we can too?"

Unable to refuse his girlfriend a request, he nodded. "Alright," he said. "Follow me."

* * *

The Kingdom of the Merpeople was so breathtaking that Kairi gasped in surprise. At first having to worry about being able to be underwater for so long without having to come up for air, the Water Portal Master had learned that in gaining her Skyelemental, she had also gained the ability to breathe underwater, which thrilled her even more, especially when she learned she wouldn't have to power up to her Skyelemental just to be able to breathe underwater. Every time her mermaid tail appeared, breathing underwater now came with it.

At the gates, the guards allowed them in, even welcoming Kairi warmly as they had heard about her from Snap Shot and Echo, along with Master Eon having paid them a visit from time to time. Thumpback saw Gill Grunt's girlfriend gently drag the gillman to a restaurant and he chuckled, gently taking Kairi's hand in his own before he quickly drank an underwater breathing elixir Pop Fizz had given him. "Ah, that's better," he said. "Now, how about a pleasant swim, my beautiful mermaid?"

The brown-haired girl grinned. "I'd love that," she said.

The colorful world that made up the merpeople's kingdom amazed the Water Portal Master and she was suddenly pulled upward gently and twirled around gently, coming face to face with Thumpback, who kissed her right then and there and she leaned into his arms happily before noticing a fancy restaurant nearby. "Ooh, that place looks neat," she said.

"They even have outdoor tables," he said. "How about we grab something to eat?"

They not only got the best seat in the house, but also had the best view of the colorful coral and other sea life that swam by them as they ate a wonderful meal and then as the sun began to set, the coral turned even brighter as it glowed and the restaurant workers turned up the radio, which was playing soft music. Kairi got up from her seat and took Thumpback's hand, giving him a loving look and he returned it, getting up and holding her close while dancing with her. The Water Portal Master smiled up at him. "Oh, Thumpback, this is so amazing," she said.

"Yes, it is," he said with a smile. "We'll have to ask Gill Grunt to allow us to come here again."

Kairi kissed him. "You're the best," she said.

"As are you, my beautiful mermaid," he returned in a loving voice.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
